


Dedication

by Katya92



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katya92/pseuds/Katya92
Summary: My first ever solo lemon, (ah!) set in my fic "Playing with Fire" over on FF.net.It was requested, so it has been done.This is for my darling wife Lux who is an absolute little gem and has helped me so much with this absolute shit storm of a story.Happy birthday love. (please don't ever ask for another one xD)<3
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Kon Rei | Ray Kon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxahHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxahHeart/gifts).



> My first ever solo lemon, (ah!) set in my fic "Playing with Fire" over on FF.net.  
> It was requested, so it has been done.  
> This is for my darling wife Lux who is an absolute little gem and has helped me so much with this absolute shit storm of a story.  
> Happy birthday love. (please don't ever ask for another one xD)  
> <3

_"Fuck! Don't stop!... Oh god.. K-Kai!"_  
  
It was moments like these Ray was thankful that they lived in a detached home as shameless moans had torn through his throat all night and the majority of the morning.

Was that his ninth orgasm now?

He'd honestly lost count...  
  
All he knew was that Kai had had him facing in every direction of this room and they were going to have to restart that movie as they'd only seen the first ten minutes before things started to get steamy on the couch.  
  
He was going to be late for work if they continued this, and didn't Kai also have his therapy session today?  
  
 _"Mm,_ that's my name.." A smug purr came from under the sheets, shortly followed by delicate kisses being placed all up a toned and tanned stomach before finishing in the crook of Ray's neck.  
  
"Time for another round?" The seductive whisper in his ear sent a pleasurable chill down his spine causing half open amber eyes to drop shut again.  
  
God he loved it when he was like this but he wasn't stupid.  
  
"I know what you're doing Kai.." Ray spoke low with a smirk on his face, no intentions of stopping the kisses on his neck just yet but they both had to start making a move soon.  
  
".. Don't know.. what.. you mean.." Kai replied between kisses that had now trailed up to Ray's jawline.  
  
"Yes you do, you and I both know that you have your session today with Doct-"  
  
Ray's words were muffled as Kai pressed his lips against his and took it upon himself to try and turn it into a full blown make out session, his tongue taking complete advantage of Ray's open mouth and circling within it.  
  
"-mmf! Kai.. Stop!" He laughed out trying to catch his breath and pressing on the others bare chest to create some distance between them. "Don't be trying to use me to get out of your appointment!"  
  
"Would I ever..?" He attempted to sound innocent as he went back to placing kisses down Ray's jaw and neck again, trailing down onto his collar bone, his chest, and really pushing his luck with slipping back under the covers and edging himself down lower, and lower...  
  
"Kai!" Ray chuckled out and squirmed like he'd just been tickled, taking a loose handful of slate coloured hair in one hand and lifting up the sheets with the other as the kisses had gotten dangerously close to his crotch.  
  
"That's enough now, we need to get up." He scolded through his laughter.  
  
Kai looked up to him from under the covers and sent him a smirk.  
  
"I mean, that's sorta what I was gonna work on down here.."  
  
Ray snorted. "No! _Up,_ up! Out of bed, shower, up!"  
  
Kai raised a brow, the devilish grin still fixed on his lips as he crawled his way back up to be face to face with him.  
  
"Mm, good idea.. We can gladly take this to the shower if you really want kitten?"  
  
Cupping his hands over his face, Ray laughed into them before playfully pushing Kai off of him, throwing his legs off the side of the bed and easing himself up.  
  
As much as he'd love to stay in the sack with him all day he had work and Kai had an appointment with Dr Lange.  
  
"You're too much.." He teased, leaning down to place a quick kiss on Kai's lips and retreating before he got any more ideas to stall for time.  
  
"I won't be long." Ray added coyly over his shoulder before slipping into the bathroom and jumping in the shower to wash away the night's events.  
  
Kai watched him go with a loved up smile, eyes fixed on the bare ass that had swayed over to the door before exhaling an audible sigh and gazed up at the ceiling.  
  
Was worth a try he guessed.. Not that he was seriously using Ray just now but they were clearly more than fine again so he didn't even understand why he was insisting he still went to the damn appointment.  
  
Things had been better hadn't they?  
  
Hell he seemed to have enjoyed last night - as had he.  
  
Couldn't they just stay in bed, have pancakes for breakfast and cuddle?  
  
Last night had been the closest he'd felt to him for the longest time, he didn't want it to end..  
  
Neither redhead or.. pink-head had so much as crossed his mind.  
  
It had been awesome..  
  
So why did he have to go and chat with some random stranger who was just going to bring up the past again and have him dwell on it?  
  
Kai reached over to his bedside table and pressed the button on his phone to check the clock.  
  
There was still plenty of time...  
  
Pulling the bed sheets off him he crept over to the en-suite bathroom like he was about to rob the place, quietly turned the handle and pushed open the door.  
  
The steam that filled the tiled room hiding him whilst he stalked over, taking in the wet tanned body currently occupying the cubicle completely oblivious of his presence.  
  
He snuck in to the shower, a gasp of fright followed by a laugh emitted from the other before simply giving in and allowing fair hands to roam his body once more.  
  
One more round wouldn't hurt..  
  
 _“Kaiii,_ you know there’s not that much room in here..” Ray said to him in a playful whine, watching as all of his hair was moved to one side and draped over his left shoulder before strong arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him in.  
  
“Guess we’ll have to keep close then huh kitten?” Came the purred response followed by Kai’s lips ghosting over his neck. The sensation of his soft kisses seeming extra sensual as the warm water had their skin feeling slippery and more sensitive.  
  
“I’d like that..” Ray breathed out as he relaxed into him, letting his eyes fall closed as the broad chest against his back made him feel safe and secure. Though his lips started to curl as he felt a muscle harden and start to twitch between his ass cheeks.  
  
His own hands then got a mind of their own and decided to wander, settling down and reaching behind him to grip onto muscular thighs, trailing up to Kai’s hips and pulling him into him more in invitation.  
  
Kai smirked against his neck, his alternating sucks and kisses trailing up to Ray’s ear where he whispered into it.  
  
“And you said I was too much...”  
  
With one arm still lightly restraining Ray’s body against his own, Kai let the other slip lower down his stomach in search for the thing he hadn’t been able to get enough of all night.  
  
Fair fingers delicately caressed the details of the veins that had started to become more prominent as Ray too was getting more and more turned on again.  
  
“You’ll get it but not yet kitten.. not yet..”  
  
Kai then gripped a hold of him, loosely at first, the warm water providing ample lubrication for his hand to easily slide up and down Ray’s shaft, the position they were in also comfortable for his wrist as it was like he was just jerking himself off.  
  
At the contact Ray’s hands gripped tighter on the hips pressed against him, glad Kai had a hold of him as his knees were starting to feel weak. Threatening to buckle on him as the pleasure started to build up in the same way it had done all throughout the night and all morning until now.  
  
“Mmm Kai..”   
  
Whilst he’d had moaned his name countless times, the way it echoed off the bathroom tiles had his murmur just now sounding a whole lot louder than it was.  
  
It wasn’t enough though.  
  
He needed to hear him _scream._  
  
Picking up the pace as Kai jerked him, Ray’s body started to writhe, his wet ass rubbing against him causing his own deep moan to escape his lips.  
  
He was dying to just dive inside him again but he planned on getting Ray off first.  
  
Ray noticed what was happening, a wicked idea coming to him and intentionally started to rub his ass up against him more, his lips curling up further as the hips behind responded and began to slowly grind against him trying to relieve some of pressure that was starting to ache.  
  
“Stop it Ray..” Kai warned in a low growl, though the other didn’t oblige. In fact, he was feeling quite rebellious now he was aware of the dissolving restraint.  
  
Easing off the fair hand that had gripped him, Ray turned to face him before quickly sinking to his knees, crimson eyes locked on him, peering down to drink up the sight of his cock being engulfed by wet lips and Ray wasting no time in adopting a steady rhythm.  
  
Kai let his head fall back as he moaned out, raking his fingers through the sopping wet dark hair, pushing it back and out of Ray’s face as he bobbed up and down him.  
  
Running a hand through his own dripping slate locks Kai then rest his flat palm against the tiled wall in front of him, his head then falling forward to watch the show going on below him.  
  
Ray continued to work him, hollowing his cheeks and sucking him just how he knew he liked. The fingers running through his hair causing his glossy skin to erupt in goose bumps and let his own sound vibrate from his throat against Kai’s length that continued to pulse and twitch in his mouth.  
  
It was the least he could do for the amazing dinner Kai had made the two of them last night.  
  
Though Kai didn’t need thanking, he just wanted to show him how dedicated he was to making all of this better between them in the best way he knew how.   
  
He was shit with words.  
  
Always had been.  
  
So he’d let his actions do the talking.  
  
Though with Ray down on his knees threatening to suck him dry it would appear it was him showing the dedication.  
  
He knew he was sorry for what had happened, and he too was desperately trying to fix it; and like an idiot he hadn’t let him.  
  
He knew he had every right to have been hurt and been upset, but if he didn’t want it to end why had he been acting like he did?  
  
He was wanting Ray to suffer and for what?  
  
It wasn’t a one sided deal.  
  
They both needed to be in this to make it work.  
  
‘Give and take’ and all that...  
  
Another breathy moan escaped him.  
  
This wasn’t part of his plan and it felt too good to stop but he had to.  
  
He’d be damned if he didn’t get the chance to fuck him one more time.  
  
Cupping Ray’s jaw he steadied him, the action causing golden eyes to take a look up before releasing him from his mouth with a sloppy pop and rising back up to his feet, their cocks brushing up against each other as he did.  
  
Kai settled his hands on Ray’s hips and touched his forehead against the others as he gazed into his eyes, the water stream falling between their chests, both their faces dripping with water.  
  
“I love you..” He breathed out, his fingertips caressing the tanned skin beneath them.   
  
Ray smiled to him, rubbing his nose against his.  
  
“I love you too..” He replied before tilting his head and pressing his lips against his.  
  
This was what they needed.  
  
Just the effort and the time put in to rebuilding what they once had.  
  
They were fine. They were going to be fine.  
  
As their tongues danced, saliva being mixed with the water a fair hand crept back round to the front, going back to where it started and gripping around Ray’s cock and pumping him.  
  
A moan escaped him in response, it echoing into Kai’s open mouth as they continued to French kiss.  
  
Ray then pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against Kai’s again, his eyes glazed over with lust and his nails digging slightly into the taller male’s shoulders.  
  
“I want you Kai..” he breathed out.  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
That order Ray obeyed.  
  
Kai squeezed his ass the moment it was in his view again and gave it a quick smack.  
  
“That’s for not stopping earlier when I told you to.”   
  
Ray chuckled in excitement, resting his hands up on the tiles above his head in front of him, stretching himself out and leaning forward for him to get into position.  
  
“Sorry Hiwatari.” He sent over his shoulder.  
  
At the false apology another smack connected with his ass cheek causing him to jump and gasp out.  
  
“That’s _Mr_ Hiwatari..” Kai corrected before taking a hold of himself and positioning at Ray’s already stretched entrance.  
  
Whilst he’d already been ploughed into all night he was still gentle as he slowly pushed back into him. Back into the familiar tight hole he truly felt at home in. Ray’s walls tightening around him instantly causing his perfect teeth to sink into his lower lip and a low grunt to escape him.  
  
“Fuck you’re so tight..” He let out as he pushed in to the base.  
  
Ray’s face contorted in pleasure right away, never growing tired of the feeling of Kai inside him. He rocked his hips back, letting him know he was good to go if he wanted to just go ahead and screw him into the wall.  
  
He was more than ready. Was gagging for this in fact.  
  
Kai licked his lips as he pulled himself back out, hands settling around Ray’s slender waist before pulling him down again in the same slow pace as before.  
  
He knew he wanted it bad... But he wanted to see _how_ bad.  
  
A whine escaped the male in front, his hips moving back and pushing against the groin behind.  
  
“Babyy, c’mon..”  
  
Kai smirked as he leant over him, a hand trailing from his hips round and down to grip a hold of his cock again.  
  
“What’s up?” He purred as he steadily jerked him, placing soft sloppy kisses onto his back.  
  
Ray’s head fell forward, water dripping from his dark locks as his lips parted.  
  
“Fuck me.” He let out in a breathy pant.  
  
“Hm? Didn’t quite catch that..” Kai taunted through his smirk, his tongue then slithering along whatever flesh it could reach.  
  
Ray wasn’t stupid but he was too horny to give a damn.  
  
He knew he heard him loud and clear but shamelessly begged how he clearly wanted.  
  
 _“Fuck me!”_  
  
Like a fire had just been lit under his ass, it was then Kai started to thrust and pound into him relentlessly, the water splashing onto Ray’s back giving him extra sensations rippling up and down his body.  
  
“Ah shit!” Ray moaned out, the volume Kai had craved ringing throughout as the sound bounced off of the bathroom tiles and into his ears.  
  
 _“Mm_ that’s it baby.. cum for me..” Kai panted out, the wrist working Ray’s cock matching his thrusts as he continued to drive into him.  
  
He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, the way Ray had sucked him like a lollipop was enough to take him up a cloud or two and he knew the second his muscles clenched around him it would be lights out.  
  
Ray’s eyes were screwed shut as he continued to throw his hips back into him, his mouth gone dry now as moans of ecstasy poured out of him.  
  
He was in heaven, not even caring for the time.  
  
He’d make up some excuse on why he was three hours late for work, he couldn’t be any less bothered, too wrapped up in the here and now.  
  
 _“Fuuck_ Kai! Right there... Don’t stop!”  
  
Kai’s teeth had embedded themselves into his lower lip, using all of his strength to keep them both upright and not slip, as well as keeping up his driving momentum in both his hips and his wrist.  
  
Several thrusts later, just as he knew it would, Ray’s body clenched up on him as his climax hit, an almighty moan tearing from his throat as his seed was sent all up the neutral coloured tiles.  
  
At the extra pressure Kai too started seeing stars, releasing the hold he had on Ray once he’d rode out his orgasm and gripped at his hips again, pulling and pushing him back and forth until his own wave of pleasure washed over him.  
  
A silent cry slipped from his parted lips before his own euphoric sound poured from him, his fingers digging into Ray’s skin as he clung on and filled him with his release.  
  
The sound of their heavy breathing and the falling water filled the room now, as Kai pulled out of him, Ray turning to face him once more and lock their lips again in a dizzy haze.  
  
Once they both came back down from their highs and broke the kiss Ray reached for the shower gel before pressing it into Kai’s chest.  
  
“Since you’re here you can wash my back.” He instructed before turning around again, re-pulling any stray hairs back around his shoulder again and squeezing out the water.  
  
Kai scoffed though smiled, flicking open the cap and squirting the creamy liquid into the palm of his hand, rubbing it between the other and smearing it all along Ray’s slippery skin.  
  
“You sure this is wise?” He coyly asked as his hands trailed down to the plump cheeks facing him.  
  
Ray just smirked, feeling as loved up as a teenage girl with a celebrity crush. He shouldn’t have worried so much.  
  
They were going to be fine.


End file.
